Paragon City
Overview Paragon City is the setting of the game. It is a fictional city located in the state of Rhode Island in the United States. Background :Main Article: Paragon City History Before the Rikti War, Paragon City was one of the largest and most prosperous cities in the world. The Rikti, however, used the City as their center of operations and devastated it in the process. Paragon City has since resurrected itself from the ashes, but has not yet reached the heights of prosperity it knew before war. Many parts of the city remain uninhabitable and dangerous; Paragon City needs a new generation of heroes to take the place of the many champions who perished fighting the Rikti. To prepare for any further Rikti attacks, humanity adopted one of the alien invaders' key technologies: War Walls. The Rikti utilized force fields to protect their installations and bases from assault. After the war, human scientists managed to master this technology and make Paragon City the first to use Rikti technology for civil defense. Each zone of the city is surrounded by gigantic walls that house and protect the forcefield generators. As long as the War Walls are intact, they generate a powerful blue wall of energy that prevents anything from getting in or out. These War Walls have been successful in both guarding the city from outside attack and quarantining unsafe zones. The City is divided into three basic types of zones. The first, and most common, is the City Zone. The authorities have determined that these locations are relatively safe for human habitation. City zones were mostly spared from the harsh depredations of the Rikti and the devastating effects of street to street combat. The current City Zones required relatively little work to get them up and running again. Today, they are the 'real' Paragon City; the living, breathing parts that keep the great metropolis going. Citizens and heroes alike can get from zone to zone either by foot or monorail and the hospitals are always open for any hero who needs treatment. Despite all these signs of normalcy, crime remains a big problem even here. Without protectors, Paragon City remains easy prey to various villainous predators. The second type of zone is the Hazard Zone. These territories are so dangerous that few people dare to live in them. Villains have infested Hazard Zones to the point that they are now uninhabitable. The authorities lack the strength to clean them out and require superhuman assistance to make the areas safe again. Even a single hero is capable of doing some good in a Hazard Zone. Authorities, however, have created a system to prevent fledgling heroes from getting into situations beyond their capabilities, everyone who enters are screened before entry. Zone Types City Zones These zones are located within or near Paragon City, and are deemed safe for residential use: * Atlas Park * Brickstown * Founders' Falls * Galaxy City * Independence Port * Kings Row * Overbrook ("Faultline") * Peregrine Island * Salamanca ("Croatoa") * Skyway City * Steel Canyon * Talos Island Hazard and Trial Zones These zones exist within the Paragon City area, but are still recovering from the effects of the Rikti War or other catastrophes: * (The) Abandoned Sewer Network * Astoria ("Dark Astoria") * Baumton ("Boomtown") * Eastgate ("The Hollows") * Eastgate Tunnels ("The Tunnels of the Trolls") * Perez Park * Striga Isle * Terra Volta * "The Hive" * Venice ("Crey's Folly") * White Plains ("(The) Rikti War Zone") * Woodvale ("Eden") People and Organizations People * Statesman - The well-known iconic hero of Paragon City * Freedom Phalanx * Mayor Morales - Mayor of Paragon City * Chief Conrad Bochco - Police Chief * Fire Chief Hopkins - PCFD Chief * Brighid Moreira - The current City Representative * Historical Heroes and Villains - A collection of those who defended, resided, visited or tried to destroy the city in the past. * Spanky Rabinowitz - The controversial mayor of the city in the early 20th Century Organizations and Firms * Paragon Transit Authority * Paragon Police Department * The Paragon Times * Portal Corporation - The first firm to ever break the interdimensional barrier, based in Pragon City * Crey Industries - Megacorporation based in Paragon City * Wentworth's Fine Consignments - Consignment services * Vault Reserve - Storage services * Icon - Hero tailoring services * Shops and Businesses of Paragon City * Paragon City music groups Famous Places and Buildings Most, if not all of the famous Paragon places are related to heroes present and past: * Paragon City Hall * The Atlas Statue In front of the City Hall, the most representative monument of the city. * The Omega Team Memorial, inside the City Hall. * Zigursky Penitentiary - The city's infamous prison See Also * Paragon City History * Rogue Isles Category:Game Background Category:Game Background